DamNgi NgiDam
by Kiyohara Shi
Summary: Update Chapter 5 : Hidan flirting dengan Genma, alamak, tak sadar dia kalau ada setan di belakangnya! SIDE STORY! WARNING: MPREG, badwords, err...fluff? no lemon . yet. M/M M/F Male/Male, Male/Female rating T-M untuk amannya.
1. Chapter 1

Ngidam

a.k.a Kiyohara

Desclaimer: its Masashi Kishimoto's

Ide cerita: berawal dari obrolan gila anak2 H2P (minus Kairi/wanad, jadi cuman Nei, Haara, Ruka and Keiru) pas lagi di rumahnya Keiru pas masih demen2nya mbaca fanfic yang ada 'shuichirou'-nya. (Lupa nama fanficnya). Sebenarnya plotnya beda, tapi semua awalnya inget pembicaraan 3 tahun lalu (kl gak 3 ½ tahun, pokoknya wa masih kelas 1 SMA semester 1) ^^;;.

Rating: MA…M mungkin, tapi rata-rata T…entahlah, dari segi bahasa loh.

::Legend::

"wow!" author bercakap2 dengan chara dalam pikiran mereka

"Gak nyangka" Chara bercakap2 dengan chara.

'hmm.."bisik2/omongan flashback ato waktu tidak langsung dengan tokoh2 utama.

"_ckckck, parah ni orang"_ omongan dalam hati/pikiran/dengan author dari chara.

"**aaaaaaaaaaa and I'll eat u !"** Kyuubi ngomong

ONTO THE STORY~

**Ngidam**

"UCHIHA SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" raungan keras, keji dan tanpa ampun yang menjanjikan kematian yang menyakitkan, terdengar di seluruh negara 5 element itu. "KALAU DALAM WAKTU 5 MENIT AKU GAK MELIHAT TAMPUNG MU, BAKAL GW SUNAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!"

Yang di panggil merinding ketakutan. "Shit, sial, njrit, gw telat!!!!!"

Orang pasar yang sedang menyerahkan sekantong strawberi di hadapannya melongo, sang asisten si penjual sweatdropped, dan beberapa ninja yang sedang lompat ke sana kemari kepleset. "Um…jangan bilang kalau anda Sasuke-sama, ANBU-san?"

Sasuke menatap si penjual dengan tatapan hantu yang mengatakan 'jangan bicara apa-apa lagi…kumohon…'.

Dengan itu, si ibu penjual buah itu pun mengambil uang yang dikasih Sasuke. "Umm...Gimana caranya anda kembali ke Konoha dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit?"

Sasuke hanya menangis terisak sembari melakukan handseal simple. "Suushin no Jutsu." Dan pof! Ia menghilang, meninggalkan si penjual dan asistennya menggrundel 'harusnya aku ingat, dia kan Sasuke yang hebat. Dengan suushin no jutsu, dia bisa pergi dari Konoha ke Tea Country hanya dengan waktu 5 menit…'

Ya, bulan ini bukanlah musim strawberry di Konoha, tidak di Fire Country. Sebenranya, ia bisa saja pesan ke Orochimaru di oto, secara negara kecil itu lagi musim, tapi dia gak mau berhutang budi sama Bakoro (Baka Orochimaru). Mau ke Suna, tapi…emang ada gurun yang bisa ditanemin strawberry??? Trus, ke kirigakure, eh, yang ada malah musim duren, ke iwa juga gak da apa-apa, musim mangga coy. Setelah Sasuke muter-muter ke 5 Negara Element seharian (total 5 jam lebih 5 menit, terhitung dengan perjalanan pulang ke konoha dari Tea Country) akhirnya dapat juga tuh Strawberry sial permintaan sang Istri!

Emang kenapa istrinya minta stroberi pas gak musim? Yah, namanya juga Ngidam, kalu gak ngidam, gak mungkin minta yang aneh-aneh. Minggu lalu aja…dia minta megang kepalanya Zetsu, trus dua minggu yang lalu dia minta kembang kertas yang biasa di pake Konan, sekarang minta storiberi…gak bisa mbayangin apa yang bakal diminta sama nyonya uchiha minggu depan! Sasuke terkadang merasa lega karena sang istri BELUM pernah mengharapkan megang keriput sang kakak, alias Itachi. Kalau mpe dia minta megang keriput Itachi, Sasuke tidak akan mengakui anak yang dikandung adalah anaknya! Secara banyak rumor yang mengatakan bahwa semua yang diinginkan orang ngidam, kadang-kadang, dan lebih sering pasti, bakal tertuang pada diri anak tersebut. Dan Sasuke gak bisa mbayangin kalau anaknya nanti berkeriput macam Kakak super bodoh, jelek, idiot, dan edan-nya itu. Kalau kata Sasuke 'Mending gw nyebur ke sungai ketimbang ngeliat anak gw jadi kayak pamannya.' Dan ucapannya itu menuai amaterasu tingat 4 dari Itachi.

Sesungguhnya sih, para suami (Itachi, Neji, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Gaara, Chouji, Lee, Pein, Sasori, Hidan, Asuma, Orochimaru, Kabuto dan Kankurou) sudah memperingatkan duka menjadi seorang suami. Apalagi kalau istrinya adalah seorang Shinobi paling dihormati dan keturunan langsung dari royal-family macam istrinya. Ah ya, Kujamin kalian bisa menebak siapa istri Sasuke, Yup, tak lain dan tak bukan dia adalah Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. Hokage, dan Penerus kerajaan/rumah klan tertua di negara whirlpool di Water Country, plus vessel dari Kyuubi, dan orang yang bisa membungkam Danzo plus Kyuubi plus Madara/Tobi diam seribu bahasa. Dan hanya dialah satu-satunya yang bisa menundukkan seluruh S-CLASS missing nin di Akatsuki!

Keren kan?

SALAH! Erm, mungkin keren menurut kita, tapi untuk saat ini, tidak untuk Sasuke. Dia sekarang sedang komat-kamit membaca doa ke Jashin-sama yang dikenalkan oleh Hidan beberapa tahun lalu, eh…bentar, oh, ternyata bukan ke Jashin, tapi ke Arwah nenek moyang-nya, berharap istri-nya gak bakal menyunat 'barang'-nya. _"God, I promise You, I'll be a good husband, a good shinobi, and a good lil brother to Itachi, just don't let Him castrated me! I'm still wanna be a whole-adult Man! Please! I'll do anything for u!"_

Dan sang tuhan…err…author menjawab… "Anything??? Hm?"

"_Eh? God? Is that you?"_

"Jelas bukan idiot! Mana ada tuhan yang nulis fanfic gay?!"

"_eh…bener juga, jadi kamu siapa?"_ ujar Sasuke kita keheranan.

"I'm the great pervert Author!"

Oke, Sasuke mendapat metal image Jiraiya-female version di otaknya. That's bad. "_beneran gak bakal disunat?"_

"Kalau kau bersikap baik…dan gak protes dengan apa yang wa tulis di SAMPAI cerita ini berakhir, lu bakal tetep jadi seorang Laki-laki yang UTUH, setuju??"

Sesungguhnya Sasuke sudah merasakan Aura-aura iseng sang Author (AN: Hell yeah, I'm cool, I'm good, and I'm a devil). Tapi saat ini yang menjadi focus-nya adalah keselamatan tanda lelakinya. "_apa aja deh!_"

Sang author tertawa setan. "Deal!"

Dan dengan itu, tiba-tiba saja, suara sang author lenyap dari kepala Sasuke Uchiha secara tiba-tiba, meninggalkan sang Uchiha merinding sembari berlari kecil ke ruangan Hokage. "_menakutkan…"_ Sasuke akhirnya langsung mendobrak pintu hokage kita, dan mendapati Naruto yang cemberut sambil memainkan kunai ditangannya. "Um…cinta, aku…dapat stroberinya…"

Naruto menggrundel 'Kurang 4 detik saja, kau kusunat!' Dia melempar pandangan sebal ke suaminya. "Berikan padaku!"

"Uhm..ya." Sasuke menaruh satu kantong strawberi segar ke meja Naruto. Ia melepas topengnya dan menatap sang istri melahap strawberi itu dengan santai.

Sasuke dan Naruto berpacaran tepat ketika misi Sasuke membalas Danzo selesai. Dan usut punya usut, ternyata Haku gak mati, dia dihidupkan oleh seorang ninja hebat asal mizugakure yang punya bloodlimit resurrection, ninja itu menghidupkan Zabuza dan Haku, lalu meninggalkan bloodlimitnya ke Haku dengan cara mencampurkan darahnya ke Haku, dengan sedikit chakra, ilmu kedokteran, dll dsb, Haku menjadi penerus klannya yang terakhir. Setelah mendengar penyesalan kehilangan Itachi dari Sasuke dan rasa sedih dari Deidara atas Sasori-danna, Haku menghidupkan SELURUH chara imut nan kakkoi dengan senyum manis yang akhirnya membuat Zabuza membawanya masuk ke kamar…um…pribadi…setelah selesai menghidupkan mereka. (termasuk Minato, Kushina, Fugaku, Hiashi/Hizashi (lupa), dan Mikoto)

Setelah 3 tahun PDKT ato pacaran, dan setelah mendapat restu dari mertua, Sasuke dan Naruto resmi menjadi suami istri di umur 23 tahun, dan itu tepat dengan hari dimana Naruto menjadi Hokage dan Sasuke menjadi Ketua ANBU squad S, ANBU yang menspesialisasikan dirinya sebagai pasukan assassin dan pelindung Konoha tertinggi. Dan setelah beberapa kali…'acara', Naruto tiba-tiba mual dan langsung ke tempatnya Tsunade (setelah dipaksa 1 rumah untuk check up), dan TERNYATA, Naruto HAMIL 1 bulan!!! (naruto umur 25 tahun ini).

Sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung melayang-layang bahagia, dia langsung lompat kesana kemari macam kuda lumping kerasukan arwah kuda jingkrak, yang kemasukan arwahnya mbah buyutnya kuda poni, sambil menebar kembang 7 rupa ke seluruh Konoha dengan tangis bahagia di wajahnya. Oke, norak, gw tau, but, but! Its Uchiha! Begitulah cara mereka merayakan kebahagiaannya! Namanya aja TRADISI...

Gak percaya???

SATU! Waktu tau istrinya mengandung Madara, Ayahnya melakukan jungkir balik mengelilingi Konoha sebanyak 450 kali (bayangkan itu brapa hari…) sambil teriak-teriak kegirangan yang akhirnya dihentikan oleh si shodaime hokage pake tendangan hitam yang ditakuti oleh dunia ninja.

DUA! Waktu tau sang istri mengandung Obito, bapaknya langsung meminjam helicopter dari bang Keneddy di ameriki and pengeras suara plus pesen flier warna pink. Dia menyebarkan berita bahagia ini lewat flier yang diikatkan ke kunai yang dilempar dari helicopter. (Gak isa mbayangin, berapa korban yang mati…)

TIGA! Waktu tau si istri ngandung Shishui/Shisui, Papanya langsung menyalami seluruh penduduk konoha sambil cipika cipiki sambil monyong2 gak jelas.

EMPAT! Waktu Mikoto lagi ngandung Itachi, Fugaku yang pas mendengar dia dapat anak pertama, dia langsung mencium Mikoto dihadapan SELURUH Konoha tanpa malu, lalu langsung melompat-lompat keliling desa sambil bernyanyi 'Istriku hamil~ istriku hamil~ yehey~ yehey~!' lalu menebar-nebarkan pesona nggilani yang norak dengan menari tari shinchan yang aneh itu. (YEK! Nggilani!!!)

KELIMA! Waktu Mikoto ngandung anak kedua alias Sasuke, Fugaku yang overwhelmed, langsung teriak histeris macam cewek yang walhasil langsung ditempeleng sama istrinya, lalu langsung tereak 'OI! MIKOTO HAMIL LAGI!!!!' trus dia mulai menyebarkan kacang kedelai sambil tereak 'KEBAIKAN DI KONOHA, KESIALAN DI OTO!' yang dengan sukse di depak sama Orochimaru tepat dikepala (AN: jadi tau apa alasannya bakoro pingin Sasuke ke oto, pengen balas dendam!). Selain, aksi tereak-tereak macam orang demo, Fukagu juga merayakannya dengan terompet dan confetti, yang dengan sukses, mendapat hukuman dari Minato untuk membersihkan semua kekacauan dan dia harus dibekem selama 1 bulan.

Nah, cukup kan buktinya? Jadi gak heran dong, kalau Sasuke ikutan bernorak-norak ria macam bebuyutannya?? Betul?

Oke, kembali ke cerita. Jadi, setelah melakukan kegiatan norak setelah mendengar berita itu, dia mulai mendengar rumor2 tentang NGIDAM. Yang usut punya usut, ternyata merupakan MIMPI BURUK bagi semua lelaki menikah yang punya pasangan yang bisa hamil. Thanks to Kyuubi thou. Eniwei, masa-masa ngidam ini dimulai sekitar awal kehamilan ke-3 bulan. Dann Naruto PASTI meminta sesuatu yang tak lazim, mulai dari meluk Tora, Kucing cemet kesayangan istri Fire Lord country, sampe minta stroberi pas gak musimnya. Dan hal ini membuat Sang jenius nangis darah.

Jadi, setelah flashback yang gak jelas tadi, Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluk istrinya itu. "Naru, gimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

Naruto tersenyum. "Great, I love you!" dan dia mengecup Sasuke lalu meringis. "Stroberinya manthab! By the way, kamu nyari stroberi dimana? Kan gak musim?"

"Di Tea Country," balas Sasuke sambil mencium dahi istrinya.

"Wah, jauh ya?"

"Hn." Dia menghela nafas, "gak sebegitu jauh kok, apa sih yang enggak buat kamu???"

Naruto tersenyum licik. "kalau gitu….aku mau kamu belikan aku mochi rasa pisang buat makan siang!"

SAZAM! Berasa di hajar petir, Sasuke merasa dia gak seharunya mengucapkan 'apa sih yang enggak buat kamu'. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan wajah melas (AN: kl gak ada yang tau artinya, itu kayak wajah pundung, bahasa gresik).

Naruto tertawa nervous sambil ber es we te ria. "O-Ok, gak usah gak papa kok…hahahaha! Um.., Cinta, aku gak usah nyelesain pekerjaan ini ya? Aku ada janji sama Hinata dan Saku-"

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya, suara seorang wanita berumur 24 beranak satu, terdengar nyaring. "Naru-chan~!!! Sudah siap?!"

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang mematung dengan tatapan minta maaf. "Jya!"

Dan dengan itu, Sasuke, resmi ditinggal sendiri didalam ruang Hokage, dengan sinyal 'tolong selesaikan ya? Suami ku sayang~' dari Naruto. "Tch, Kuso…ano dobe baka…." Sasuke menggerutu sembari meneruskan pekerjaan Naruto. "Its getting no where…shit, Kage bushin no jutsu!" dan 10 sasuke muncul, "Bantu!"

Mereka bersepuluh mengucapkan "Hai!" dengan serempak dan mulai menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Dan Sasuke pun menatap keluar jendel dan langsung menghilang menemui para 'suami'.

……...linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak……..

"wakakakakakaka!!! Kan udah gw wanti-wanti (warning). Kalo istri ngidam itu keliatan kayak setan!!!" Ujar Kiba lantang, lalu meneguk secangkir sake dari gelasnya. "Ah, kau ini Sasuke, gak mau percaya sih! Tul gak Neji?"

Neji mengangguk sambil mendesah. "Ngeliat kamu, bikin aku ingat pengalamanku sama Tenten, buset dah. Masak dia ngidam gw jadi targetnya?"

Mereka semua merinding ketakutan. Untung istri mereka bukan weapon mistress. Bisa2 waktu anaknya lahir, mereka cuman bisa melihatnya dari surga.

"Heh, Hinata lebih menakutkan lagi, waktu aku gak bawain dia mangga, gara2 kehabisan dan gak ada yang tumbuh, dia langsung melakukan tenketsu! Akhirnya gw gak bisa apa2 di tempat latihan Hyuuga selama 10 hari…" Kiba menangis mengingat kejadian itu. "Bapak mertua gw malah nyukurin lagi!"

"Oh, jadi waktu kamu gak nongol buat misi itu karena itu toh, kirain kenapa…" ucap Shikamaru.

"Kau sendiri, waktu Temari hamil, juga pas datang ke tempat misi, bibir lu makin monyong aje, diapain tuh sama istri?" tanya Neji ke Shikamaru.

"Jangan tanya deh," Shikamaru cemberut.

Dan Gaara tertawa. ...HOLLY SHIT! Gaara! Tertawa?! Ok, itu bukanlah suatu kata yang dapat diwajibkan dengan sangat mudah, dan tidak seharunya dijadikan 1 kalimat utuh! Eniwei, ya, Gaara tertawa, tidak 'smirks' bukan mencibir, bukan snickering, tapi plain laughing. "Njrit! Shika, Oneechan benar2 menghajarmu waktu itu ya?!" sang Kazekage terbatuk disela-sela tawanya.

Semuanya membentuk ekspresi O.O??!!!!

"Argh! Berisik!" sahut Shikamaru, monyong.

"Kalian mau tahu ada apa sama Shikamaru?" tanya sang Kazekage dalam pelarian ini (lari dari Baki dan Kankurou, karena meninggalkan pekerjaannya ke mereka berdua, thx to Naruto yang mengajarinya untuk slacking off).

"AAAAAAH!!! JANGAN KATAKAN!"

"YAYAYAYA!" ucap mereka (kecuali Sasuke) bersemangat.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Shikamaru yang akhirnya dibekem sama teman2 pake kapas dan sisa makanan sampe bibirnya yang seksi itu bertambah seksi, Cuma bisa menahan malu.

"Well, Oneechan waktu itu ngidam makanan dari restonya bakoro, you know lah, otoresto, punyanya bakoro yang baru2 ini mulai buka cabang di suna. Oneechan minta – special hebi BBQ - .Nah, kesalahan terbesar Shikamaru, dia tidak membawakan makanan itu ke kakak, tapi malah menyerahkan Orochimaru yang item gara2 kena Katon no jutsu-nya Shikamaru. Kakak waktu itu tanya 'The hell?! Shikamaru?! Aku gak pesen orochimaru bakar!!!' trus...shikamaru njawab, 'kesalahan teknis cinta! Bakoro minta tolong dibakarin, jadi wa ngebakar tuh HEBI BBQ pake katon!' trus neechan nyolot, 'GW GAK PEDULI! GW GAK PESEN OROCHIMARU BAKAR! EMANG MANUSIA NORMAL MANA YANG MAU MAKAN....MAKHLUK SATU INI?!' dan karena oneechan gak mau tahu, akhirnya oneechan langsung mengipas mereka berdua balik ke oto, nah...disinal insiden itu terjadi. Masih inget teriakan 'Kalau aku melihat tampang dan bibir monyongmu lagi, gw bakal monyongin tuh bibir mpe 4 meter lagi'?"

"Ii...ya?"

"Shikamaru gak brani ke suna, maupun ke konoha sampai 2 minggu lamanya. Pas balik, Oneechan menghukumnya dengan...euh, mengikat dia terbalik, naked, trus ada kaos kaki-nya Jiraiya yang konon udah 10 tahun ndak dicuci dihidungnya, belum lagi dia diwajibkan nyanyi seluruh lagunya Kangen Band yang dia benci selama 10 hari, trus, dia jadi punching bag nya seluruh gennin selama 10 hari itu!" Gaara nyengir. "Manthab kan?"

"Ouch!" mereka mengucapkannya bersama-sama, dengan muka pucat dan mengrenyit pahit. Masih untung mereka, gak pakai di permalukan macam itu. Harga diri adalah segalanya!

Shikamaru menggeram. "Ya, dan jangan lupa Gaara, kau dan Ayame-chan? Semenjak dia ngikut kamu ke suna, dan buka cabang ichiraku ramen disana, sang ayah selalu merepotkanmu kan? Belum lagi ketika Ayame-chan melakukan 'itu' padamu."

Gaara terbelalak. Ia ingat, waktu sang istri sedang hamil anak pertamanya. Sabakuno Harate, Ayame = makhluk paling menakutkan di dunia ini. "Ugh, please! Jangan ingatkan aku sama insiden memalukan itu..."

"Emang Ayame ngidam apa?" Tanya Sasuke ke Gaara.

"Dia ngidam...liat gw nyipok Kisame di depan umum....." sang Kazekage merona merah.

"HUWAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT?????????!!!!!!!!!!" yah, semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu berteriak serempak. Mana mereka bisa mbayangin hasil dari ngidam-nya istri Ayame (mereka belum liat Harate, umurnya masih 2 tahun, secara Gaara adalah orang pertama dari mereka yang menikah duluan).

"O mai GAWD! Thats so eeeww~!!" ucap Kabuto jijik. "Sumpeh loh?"

"Sumpeh dah!"

Semuanya merinding. "Shizu-chan gak segitunya sih, Cuma...dia ngidam baca bukunya Jiraiya..."

'BUSETH, anaknya orang ini ntar pasti jadi Kakashi ke-3!' pikir semuanya. "Lalu, Kau gimana Chouji?"

Chouji hanya mengangkat bahu, "Istriku sih gak repot-repot, yang merepotkan malah istrinya Shino!"

Shino memucat, mengingat beberapa bulan yang lalu sang istri ngidam sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa jadi pembunuh untuk pertama kalinya.

Semua menatap curiga. "Emang dia nyuruh kamu ngapain?" Sekarang Lee yang bertanya.

".........Ino menyuruh meluluhlantakkan seluruh rumah semut ku yang tercinta."

Dan GRUBAK! Semua jatuh dengan anime style. 'Kirain!'

Mereka meninggalkan Shino yang sekarang menangis tersedu-sedu dengan Kiba yang berusaha menenagkannya. Sekarang gantian mereka menatap Lee. "...what?" tanya Lee.

"Enggak...gak papa, melihat siapa istrimu dan siapa dirimu, Lee, gw yakin, apapun yang dia inginkan, kamu pasti melakukan.." ujar Sasuke yang disertai anggukan setuju dari Neji, Kabuto, Chouki, Shikamaru, dan Gaara.

Lee nyengir lebar. "Apapun yang Sakura-chan inginkan, pasti dia dapatkan!" dengan itu dia berpose aneh macam...gai, lagi. "Kecuali satu sih, dan karena itu, gw masuk ICU selama sebulan..."

Semua mendengarkannya tertarik, apa sih yang membuat Sang penasihat Hokage seklaigus mantan anggota team 7 DAN pimpinan ANBU-Support Team itu membuat sang LEE, orang kuat yang tahan banting dalam kondisi apapun dan kapanpun, masuk ICU selama sebulan.

"Dia menyuruhku berhenti berpose Youthfull macam itu, tapi waktu itu keterusan, ya...akhirnya aku kena 'pukulan maut dewi konoha 2'"

Mereka semua merinding ketakutan, oke, mungkin Naruto serem kalau marah, bahkan Sakura pun tak berkutik. Tapi, kekuatan Sakura lebih menakutkan, sampai-sampai Naruto harus lari ke oto untuk menghindari Sakura.

Mereka semua mendesah pelan. "Sial, entah mengapa nasib para suami ini menyedihkan, jadi ingat sinetron 'suami2 takut istri'..." Kabuto mendesah pegal, yang lainnya mengangguk setuju. "Eniwei, Sasuke-taichou, sekarang udah brapa bulan?"

"...5, jalan ke-6. knapa?"

"Wah, biasanya masa-masa macam gitu itu yang ngidamnya gak keren!" ucap Kabuto.

"Dari mana kamu tahu?"

"heh, gw kan dokter!" Kabuto meringis.

Tepat sekali dengan apa yang di ucapkan Kabuto, 1 menit setelah kabuto mengatakan itu, terdengar teriakan lantang Naruto.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!!!!!! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, YOU SICK BASTARD!!!"

Dan mereka semua memucat.

Sesungguhnya, apa yang terjadi kali ini? Apa yang diinginkan Naruto? Apakah memegang lidah Orochimaru? Ataukah menjilat lolipop-nya mbah Hidan? Atau mencabuti bulu kaki nya Oom Pein? Ataukah malah mencolok mata Itachi? Atau...menyuruh sasuke menempelkan keteknya Kisame ke hidungnya deidara? Atau dia menginginkan semuanya? Ataukah dia ingin yang lain??? Dan apa yang dilakukan Fugaku dan Minato terhadap Naruto? Saksikan pembantaian Fugaku dan Minato oleh Mikoto dan Kushina!! Dan mimpi buruk Akatsuki akan terlihat!

Dan...

Semua akan terungkap di episode berikutnya!

TBC!

AN: ough, MPREG coy...tapi SAYANGnya gak ada adegan 'HAWT'-nya...mungkin. hohohohoho~

Naru: wow, Sasuke!!!!

Sasu: inggih ndoro?

Naru: bikin kan aku teh susu 1 gak pake teh! Sambalnya dikit!

Sasu: inggih ndoro,,,

Keiru: swt, kayak majikan ma kacungnya...

Itachi: R&R, gak gw amaterasu kau. MWAHAHAHAHAHAA!!! (an: entah mengapa, wa pengen Itachi yang mengucapkan ini...)


	2. Chapter 2

**Ngidam**

By, Keiru/Kiyohara

Desclaimer: punya Kishimoto-sensei

Rating: MA…er, M, uh…mostly T (dari segi bahasa loh)

Legend harap dilihat di chap satu.

ONTO THE STORY

**Ngidam : Minato + Fugaku = Kushina + Mikoto ****BloodLusts~**

Siapa sangka, hanya dengan satu teriakan super-aje gile...serem macam genderuwo-dari sang Hokage, Sasuke yang memucat, langsung melesat ke tempat sang istri yang sekarang ternyata berada di dalam rumah sang mertua Naruto, alias rumah orang tuanya Sasuke. Sasuke mengangkat alis sebelah kanannya. "_Oke, sebaik apa pun hubungan keluargaku dengan keluarga istriku, aku belum pernah melihat pemandangan paling memalukan dalam hidup...seorang Uchiha...lebih tepat lagi anak FUGAKU."_ Sasuke melengos.

Naruto memasang muka sebal, dia habis digeret pulang oleh Minato dan Fugaku kembali ke rumah keluaga Uchiha waktu dia sedang asyik belanja keperluan Future Kit-nya itu bersama para 'istri'. Dia mencibir ke arah sang suami.

"Um, Otousan-tachi..." panggil Sasuke pelan, tidak mau tahu menahu tentang apa yang dilakukan oleh para ayah, yang pasti apa yang mereka lakukan itu menurutnya sudah sangat memalukan. "_Kalau Okaasan-tachi tahu, Otousan-tachi pasti di bantai..._" gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

Apa yang ada dipandangan Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya merona merah. Tapi...setelah melihat muka sang Hokage yang penuh dengan aura pembunuh, dia tak berani berkomentar untuk menyuruh bapak2 itu melanjutkan pidatonya itu. Mau tahu pidatonya apa?

Jadi...

"...Begitulah Naru-chan, jadi kalau Naru-chan ngidam 'itu', Naru-chan bisa melakukannya dengan menggunakan special jutsu yang sudah kukembangkan bersama Minato waktu kita muda dulu!" ucap Fugaku.

Minato mengangguk, "Dengan begitu waktu 'itu' berlangsung, kegiatan Love Making kalian gak akan mengganggu bayi yang dikandung!"

Fugaku meringis. "Kami melakukan jutsu ini tepat ketika Mikoto mengandung Sasuke, dan Kushina mengandungmu!"

Naruto terbelalak. Sasuke tersedak.

Sang Yondaime pun terkekekh. "Hehehe, mereka Nolak, tapi secara kita ini lagi pengen, dan kita berdua harus mendapakan apa yang kita inginkan, jadi kami buat jutsu ini! Yah, walaupun kemungkinannya berhasil hanya 40%."

Alis Naruto berkedut. Sasuke dan Naruto gak nyangka kalau ayah mereka tega melakukan itu pada mereka, seandainya jutsu itu gagal, Naruto atau Sasuke bisa-bisa CACAT dan malah bisa GAK AKAN lahir di dunia ini!

Naruto yang mulai menggrundel langsung menatap marah ke arah Sasuke, takut kalau dia punya ide buruk.

"Iya, tapi jangan bilang ibu mu ya?" ujar mereka berdua sambil menatap ngeles ke Naruto, yang tentu saja dibalas dengan cibiran dan gerundelan pelan. Naruto tiba-tiba terbelalak, Ia memandang sesuatu di belakang punggung Sasuke.

"Umm...'Suke?" ucap Naruto sambil menatap 2 manusia dibalik punggungnya, tidak menghiraukan ucapan2 para ayah.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, dia menoleh pelan, dan mendapati....

"Ehem...Fugaku...sayang?"

"Minato...cinta?"

Dua wajah ayu nan caem dari dua orang wanita yang terkenal akan kehebatannya dalam dunia Kunoichi tersenyum menakutkan.

Fugaku dan Minato menoleh. "E-eh? O-oh, ha-hai Koi..." mereka berdua menelan ludah.

Sasuke langsung melesat mengamankan Naruto dari 2 orang istri yang siap membunuh suami mereka. "uh, Okaasan-tachi, Otousan-tachi, kami...mengundurkan diri dulu..."

"Oh, boleh saja...Sasuke-_kun_," Mikoto tersenyum manis sekali. Terlalu manis malahan.

"Dan jangan coba-coba melaksanakan ide...2 idiot itu, mengerti?" lanjut Kushina yang tersenyum tidak kalah manisnya.

Sasuke mengangguk cepat, Naruto monyong, lalu menggerundel gak jelas. Dan dalam sekejap, mereka menghilang dari tempat itu kembali ke kediaman Uchiha Sasuke-Naruto. Dalam jangka waktu 1 menit, mereka mendengar teriakan sumpah serapah Mikoto dan Kushina dibarengi teriakan pilu dari 2 orang dari salah satu klan terhebat di negara api.

"DASAR BEJAT!"

"Uwaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! Kushina! Mikoto! Jangan disitu!!" suara tendangan jitu di daerah pribadi terdengan pilu.

"ORANG TUA GAK BECUS! MATI AJE LO KE NERAKA!!!"

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" suara tebasan terdengar.

"KALAU ADA APA2 SAMA CUCU KITA, LU BERDUA TANGGUNG JAWAB DENGAN DARAH KALIAAAAAAN!!!!!!! "

Tamparan dan ucapan 'katon gokakyuu no jutsu' di barengi 'katon karyuu endan' terdengar. Dan asap pun mengepul.

BAPAK2 BRENGSEEEEEEK!!!!!!! MATA KERANJANG! GAK TAU DIRI!!"

Dan penyiksaan mantan Hokage dan mantan ketua Klan Uchiha itu masih berlanjut sampai ke-esokan harinya, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto ngungsi ke tempat Itachi di Akatsuki-basecamp.

-----Linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak------

Pagi hari begitu indah di taman milik Akagakure, desa baru pengganti whirlpool country yang dipimpin oleh adik Kushina, Pein, alias Uzumaki Nagato. Akagakure dibangun ketika Haku menghidup kan Itachi dkk, Pein yang punya ide 'gila' untuk menjadikan Akatsuki sebagai Akagakure no satou, langsung menjadikan Itachi menjadi pesuruh...err, pembantu, um bukan, maksud saya, jadi seorang ketua klan cabang Akagakure. Sebagai wakil dan penasihatnya.

Kembali ke taman milik Akagakure no satou, di taman utama desa itu, duduklah 3 orang yang lebih dikenal sebagai 'three wicked reds', terdiri dari suami-istri Akasuna, Sasori dan Deidara, dan anggota satunya lagi adalah Tobi. Mereka memperhatikan langit yang cerah dan udara yang sejuk sembari membicarakan tentang 2 orang pengungsi yang sekarang tinggal di rumah wakil Akakage itu.

"Yare-yare, Sepertinya Kehidupan di Konoha sekarang tidak pernah sepi ya, Sasori-danna, un?"

Sasori mengangguk. "Ya, dan kelihatannya kembalinya Sandaime Hokage-sama, Yondaime Hokage-sama, Kushina-Himesama, Fugaku-dono dan Mikoto-dono, and some other good guy like Jiraiya-sama etc, membuat Konoha makin....'ramai'." ia membuat gerakan tanda petik di kata-kata ramai.

"Yah, karena Tobi anak baik..."

"Diam Tobi, kau bukan anak-anak, un!"

"..." Tobi manyun. "Eniwei, Karena Tobi anak baik, Tobi sampai-sampai gak mau tahu apa yang terjadi di sana, tau lah...kalau Kushina-hime itu...erm...bisa mengacaukan kebaikan Tobi!" Tobi loncat-loncat bersemangat. Walaupun dia takut akan Kushina, karena dia bisa membuat sang...Madara...kabur, dia tetap bersemangat.

Semuanya ber-swt ria. "Secara kamu yang melepaskan Kyuubi no Youko, ya eyalah kalau Kushina-hime bakal menguburkan mu hidup-hidup di tanah keramat Konoha! Un!"

Sasori berdehem, melihat Tobi yang melengos sebal. "Omong-omong, aku dengar tadi malam Itachi dan istrinya terpaksa menengkan Naruto...ada yang tahu kenapa?"

Tobi ber 'oohh' ria, Dediara memegang dagunya. "Anoo...kalau Tobi gak salah dengar, itu kaarena Sasuke mau mencoba sesuatu 'save' jutsu atau sesuatu gitu pada Naruto, tapi Naruto-kun gak mau, dan akhirnya dia berusaha memenggal kepala Sasuke dan memutilasinya, untungnya Itachi dan Istrinya langsung datang dan mengamankan Naruto dari Sasuke."

"Hooo!" Sasori dan Deidara manggut-manggut/

"Jadi penasaran, jutsu apa ya? Un!"

"Yang jelas, itu pasti sesuatu yang pervert, secara ngeliat tampang Sasuke waktu datang dari Konoha kemari..." Sang Puppet Mater itu menatap langit. "Quote to Shikamaru, so troublesome..."

Yang lainnya nyengir.

Sementara itu, di rumah Itachi...Haku, istri Itachi (an: jangan tereak) tersenyum ramah menatap Sasuke yang babak belur dan Naruto yang melengos sambil bermain dengan Itaku, anak Itachi dan Haku (AN: Female Haku).

"Maaf kan aku, Naru-chan..." Sasuke menggosokkan tangannya ke pipinya yang masih merah karena tamparan Naruto tadi pagi.

"Humph!"

Sasuke mendesah. "...Ayolah, kumohon..."

Naruto menatap Sasuke. "Fine! Tapi aku mau sesuatu yang HARUS kamu lakukan!"

Sang pimpinan ANBU itu mengangguk cepat, dia mau melakukan apapun, agar dia bisa mencium Naru secepatnya. "Tentu saja, himesama!"

Naruto nyengir lebar. "Bawakan aku lidahnya Orochimaru-chan~"

O.o?!

Semua yang ada di rumah keluarga Uchiha Langsung tersedak. Gimana enggak? Lidah Orochimaru getoh?! Sapa sih yang mau ngidam lidahnya orochimaru kecuali sang author?! (AN: hey, Lidahnya orochan itu seksi tau!). Eniwei, ya, itulah yang diminta oleh Naru-chan kita sodara-sodara. Lidahnya Bakoro. Lidah pinky ungu item macam orang kena racun, yang basah berliur dan berlendir 7 rasa.

"Kalau bisa, sekalian Orochan-nya ya?"

Ok thats it.

Itulah puncak kesadaran yang dapat diterima oleh anggota keluarga Uchiha. Dan mereka pingsan dengan indahnya.

"Hey! Aku kan gak minta yang aneh2?!" Protes Naruto.

---linebreak---

So, here we are! Sasuke, dibantu oleh Itachi dan Haku, bersama Kisame dan ho? Itu Tobi? Umm...orang bertopeng aneh, melonjak-lonjak macam kelinci kepanasan, Yep, deffinately Tobi (sp?). Ehem, kembali ke acara semula. Jadi, mereka sudah disana...dimana? Ya tentu saja di depan 'rumah' Orochimaru. Dihadapan lima orang jagoan kita di chapter ini, berdirilah Kabuto yang terlihat sedikit meringkuk sambil bergetar ketakutan, menjaga 'pintu masuk'. Ceritanya, Kabuto harus balik ke Oto untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai wakil Orochimaru nih~

"Eh? Eh? Eto...Sasuke-kun, Itachi-kun, Haku-san, Kisame-san, umm Tobi-san...ada perlu apa ya?" Kabuto berusaha untuk tidak menangis ketakutan setelah merasakan hawa-hawa...pembunuh? erm, bukan, hawa gelap, tentu saja, tapi bukan hawa pembunuh. Tau' lah, pokoknya serem!

Sasuke tiba-tiba tersenyum terpaksa. "Kabuto-kun...Bakoro- Maksudku...Orochimaru-te...um, Orochimaru-san ada?"

'_Ok, thats scary..._´Kabuto menelan ludah '_Great, Sekarang aku dalam dua pilihan, menolak memberi tahu = mati cepat di tempat, atau memenuhi keinginan mereka = mati nanti di tangan Orochimaru-sama...damn it, pilihan yang susah!_' Kabuto berdehem sambil membenarkan kacamatanya. "E..eto...ada perlu apa ya?"

Sekarang giliran Itachi yang bicara. "Kami membutuhkan....kehadirannya di kediaman kami di Akagakure no satou..."

Kabuto yang menyadari adanya jedah diantara kata membutuhkan dan kehadirannya mulai merasa gak enak. "Uhm...ano..."

"Kabuto-san, lebih baik anda bekerja sama dengan kami...atau..." Haku melirik kanan kiri, "akan ada seseorang yang mati hari ini..."

'_Yep, SCARY, and I'm going to die if I refuse, AND...Shizune-chan going to mutilated me later if I say No...Gomen Orochimaru-sama!!! Gw gak punya pilihan!!'_ dengan sedikit tangis ketakutan akan keselamatan nyawanya, Kabuto mengangguk pelan dan mengatakan 'baiklah' ke mereka.

Tobi yang sedari lonjak-lonjak sambil bersenandung lagunya YUI langsung bersorak "OFF WE GO TO FETCH THE LIL SNAKE!!" dan Kisame meringis secara sadis, ia benar-benar ingin menguliti sang ular hari ini...nyahnyahnya 'I love Blood~' gumam Kisame.

Dan mereka pun memasuki 'rumah' (Baca: sarang ular) Orochimaru.

Sedikit pikiran dari para Uchiha + Istri Itachi dan Kisame, mereka sendiri bingung, entah kenapa dia mengajak Tobi kemari. Tobi, alias sang Madara, sebenarnya tidak begitu membantu banyak dalam urusan ngidam mengidam ini. Tobi hanya menenangkan Naru ketika Naru melihat 'rejection' di muka para Uchiha waktu ia minta Lidah Orochimaru dengan sebuah permen lolipop, Tobi juga hanya menyingkirkan 'sedikit' pembantu Orochimaru yang berusaha menyingkirkan mereka dari jalan, dan Tobi hanya menebarkan permen bius kepada para orang2 oto yang siap menyerangnya. No big deal!...Ok, mungkin its a big deal, anyway, mereka tetep aja gak tau kenapa mereka membawa Tobi dalam urusan ini!

Dan sang author sendiri juga gak tau kenapa nulis si Tobi dalam cerita ini. Jangan tanya kenapa! Or else! *laughing maniacly*

Eniwei, tadaaa~ kita sudah sampai di depan kamar Orochan! Dan ketika tangan para shinobi dari alam neraka...erm, maksud saya dari klan Uchiha, itu membuka pintu mahogani besar di depannya, mereka mendapati...What the Fu-?

"Orochimaru-sama???" Kabuto berkedip bego melihat tuannya itu.

Bakoro otomatis langsung menoleh kearah Kabuto, dan mendapati orang2 uchiha dan aktsuki menatapnya...Jijay? "Er...."

Ok, Sasuke langsung muntah ditempat, Itachi menutup mata Haku, Kisame langsung berboesa, dan Tobi? Erm, secara kita ini bicara tentang Tobi...maka..., "Oro-chan~!!!"

Maka Tobi pun memeluk sang Hebi-sennin itu. Yap, MELUK! PELUK! HUGS! CUDDLE! U name it. Dan reaksi Orochimaru? "OH! Tobi-kun!!!"

Well, er, U can guess what happen here, right? Right? Right.

Dan setelah event shock dan peluk2 gak penting itu, Orochimaru menatap para shinobi lainnya. "Ooooh~ Sasuke-kun! Tumben kau kemari??? Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

Sasuke yang telah sadar dari state shock nya, langsung berdehem. "Kami membutuh kan...er...bisa tidak kau ganti baju dulu?"

"Dan membereskan.........................hobimu yang.................lebay ini?" tambah Itachi seraya bertopang pada Kisame, sembari menutupi mata Haku.

Orochimaru mengembungkan pipinya. "Puh, fine."

Dan..eh? penasaran? Orochimaru pake baju dan hobi lebay apa? Err..yakin mau tau? SUER???? Well, ok. BEGINI SODARA-SODARA, sesungguhnya, Orochimaru memiliki fetish yang sangat-sangat-sangat-SANGAT membuat mata kita terbakar, apakah itu? Dia hobi crossdressing. Yep crossdressing! Jadi dia tadi sedang make rok frill lambe2 warna pink dengan bando macam milik allice in the wonderland, yang juga pink, sambil meluk boneka teddy dan menuangkan teh di boneka2 yang ditata rapi. Dan yang paling menjijikkan adalah.......seluruh ruangan kamarnya dipenuhi warna PINK! Siapa sih yang bisa nyangka kalo si snake-freak ini bisa menyukai warna pink?! Eh, tunggu bentar, weks! Dia punya bonekanya Sakura-chan!!!! Ok, he's superb freak.

Kembali lagi ke pokok cerita. Setelah Oro berganti baju dan mengajak para tamu dan asistennya ke ruang tamu, yang tentu ssaja dipenuhi dengan kulit ular dan warna ungu, ia mempersilahkan mereka duduk. "Jadi ada apa?"

Sasuke berdehem. "Orochimaru, kami membutuhkan...bantuan anda."

Orochimaru mengangkat alisnya. "Hou?"

Sasuke menatap Itachi. Itachi mendesah. " Begini bakoro, demi keselamatanmu dan kami, kami membutuhkan keberadaanmu di akagakure no satou secepat mungkin."

"Kalau tidak, seluruh Oto, konoha, dan Aka, bakal hancur.." tambah Haku dengan senyum masih terpampang diwajah imutnya.

"Tambah lagi, aku bisa jadi sushi kalau kau tidak membantu kita." Kisame menatap samehadanya, lalu mendesah pelan.

"Dan tobi bakal jadi anak nakal! Tobi anak baik! Tobi gak mau jadi anak nakal!"

Kabuto membetulkan kacamatanya. "Lebih baik anda melakukan apa yang mereka minta, Orochimaru-sama..."

"Kenapa emangnya? Care to explain?"

"Sepertinya, ini ada hubungannya dengan kehamilan Naru-kun." Kabuto berkedip pelan lalu memperhatikan reaksi Orochimaru yang langsung memucat secara otomati.

"Noooohhh.....jangan katakan kalau dia ngidam-"

"Yep." Sasuke mengangguk.

"Well shit." Sang snake sennin itu memegang kepalanya. "Aku tidak bisa menolak sama sekali kan?"

"Nope." Itachi menggeleng.

"Tidak ada jalan keluar?"

"Ada." Kisame meringis kejam sambil mengayunkan samehada-nya.

Orochimaru menelan ludah. "Tobi-kun?"

"Sori, oro-chan, I'm out of it!" dan Tobi meringis.

"Haku-san, kumohon??"

Haku hanya tersenyum penuh maaf.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Dan bagaimanakah nasib sang snake sennin kita berikutnya? Akankah ia kabur dari tangan Naruto sang hokage paling menkutkan dalam sejarah, ataukah ia mengikuti instruksinya??? Kita ikuti cerita berikutnya setelah tahun baru~

TBC..

An: sori kalo updetnya ntar lama. Malas. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Ngidam**

By, Keiru/Kiyohara

Desclaimer: punya Kishimoto-sensei

Rating: MA…er, M, uh…mostly T (dari segi bahasa loh)

Special Guests : Pein, Zetsu

Special Pairing HINT! Hidanx.....ugh, aku gak mau nulis...tapi...ok, Hidanx...AAAAAAHHHH!!!!! GENMA! Mwahahahahaha!!!!! (mau nulis Hayate, tapi Hayate kan sama Yuugao)

Legend harap dilihat di chap satu.

ONTO THE STORY

**Chapter 3**

**Ngidam: ouchie, Run for your LIFE please?**

Suara rumput basah terinjak-injak dengan cepat memecahkan kesunyian hutan milik klan Senju, peninggalan Harashima Senju dan Takimaru Senju, kakek dari Tsunade-hime. Sesekali terdengar desahan nafas yang tersenggal dari orang yang berlari dari pengejarnya. Mata keemasan itu sesekali menatap ke belakangnya, berharap sang pengejar tidak begitu dekat dengannya. Dan ia pun melompat dan melakukan rolling sempurna untuk menghindari beberapa senjata tajam seperti senbon, kunai, shuriken, fuuma shuriken, etc, yang ditujukan kearahnya.

Siapa yang berlari?

Yap! Benar sekali dugaan kalian, dia adalah sang snake sennin, Orochimaru. Kenapa dia berlari? Karena dia masih sayang nyawanya. Siapa sih yang mau dikasihkan ke Shinobi paling kuat? Kalau semisal para sennin dan beberapa gang Akatsuki itu masuk ke S-class nin, Pein-Minoto-Kushina itu SS-class nin, dan Madara itu SSS-class nin, Naruto itu termasuk ke dalam SSSS-class nin! Dia itu SUPER SUPER SUPER SANGAD kuat. Namanya aja Kitsune Youkai no Konoha, alias Konoha's Demon Fox waktu dia join ke ANBU rank, dan meraih julukan Death God setelah menjadi komadan perang Konoha (kapten dr seluruh Hunter-nin dan ANBU squads) yang langsung di perintah oleh hokage, dan menjadi Hokage terkuat! Namanya aja Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, alias Uchiha Senju Namikaze Naruto! Jelas keren!

Orochimaru mendesah.

Dia berharap mereka tidak sempat- ups, too late...Orochimaru langsung mengerem langkahnya agar tidak menabrak orang yang berheti dihadapannya dengan tiba-tiba itu. Di hadapannya, 3 orang Uchiha menatapnya dengan sangar.

"Well, well, well, Orochan~ aku tahu kalau kamu ngajak Tobi kun maen, tapi...tobi tidak mau Naruto-sama mengulitiku, jadi kita mainnya setelah kami mengantar paket kami ke Naruto-sama ya?" ucap sang bipolar uchiha, Madara (yang memanggil dirinya Tobi).

"Yeah, dan aku gak mau...menerima beberapa hal2 buruk untuk kehidupanku kedepan, Bakoro..." Sasuke mendesah pelan.

"Tapi!"

Itachi mendesah. "Aku sebenarnya gak mau ngasih kamu ke Naru-chan-"

"Aniki/Ita-kun!" teriak kedua uchiha lainnya.

Orochimaru menatap sang kakak dari sasuke dengan penuh harap.

"Oleh karena daripada itu, aku memutuskan untuk memberimu buah pilihan. Haku, Kisame."

"Hai Itchi-koi/sama." Kedua orang itu muncul dibelakang Orochan.

Si snake freak memucat.

"Pertama, Kau bisa membiarkan Haku menyegel jalur chakramu dan membuatmu mati rasa. Jadi ketika Naru melakukan sesuatu kau tidak akan merasakan sakit," tawar Itachi sambil tersenyum menakutkan, yang tentu saja dibarengi Haku yang mengeluarkan senbon dari es-nya itu dengan senyum yang super manis.

Mata emas itu mengerjap. "...Kedua?"

"Membiarkan Kisame memotongmu lidahmu sekarang dan membiarkanmu hidup."

"_Itu mah sama aje!!!"_ batin Orochan dan Sasuke.

"Apa gak ada yang lainnya??" tanya sang snake freak.

Kisame nyengir. "Ada!" dia menunjukkan samehada sambil menjilat bibirnya. "Mati ditanganku!"

Orochimaru menelan ludah. "Urgh, Fine...Haku pls?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mizu no Kuni,100 mile from Amegakure no satou, Akagakure no satou, soon to be Aka-Uchiha clan district. Taman utama.

Hari yang cerah...burung-burung berkicau, angin mengalun lembut membelai rerumputan, air mancur kecil terdengar nyaman, keindahan taman pilihan Uchiha Itachi memang yang nomer satu! Apalagi di hari yang cerah dan damai ini-

"Gyaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Tunggu bakoro!!!"

"Oi!! Gua mangenkyou kau!"

"Biarkan samehadaku mengambil chakramu~~~"

"Tobi anak baik! Tobi gak mau make Madara! Tapi...KEMARI KAU ORO-CHAAAAAN~~~!!!"

"hihihi~ sini2 aku bantu menghilangkan rasa sakitnya!"

...Ok, mungkin tidak damai, Orochimaru yang tadi sempat membeku, berhasil bergerak. Dan sekarang ia berusaha kabur, dan mereka berusaha menangkap sang snake sennin itu. Mereka berlari memutari rumah pertama (untuk menjamu tamu), paling tidak berusaha menggiringnya ke arah rumah utama. Tanpa diketahui oleh semuanya, seorang dengan warna item-putih berdiri dan menatap pemandangan yang tak lazim terjadi di akagakure no ssatou itu. Yep, Zetsu, menatap mereka dengan senyum kecil di bagian putihnya, dan yang hitam? Cemberut sambil merinding sedikit, mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan oleh mereka pada Orochimaru.

Tidak menghiraukan mereka, sang ketua penelitian racun dan penangkalnya dari lab aka, terus berjalan menuju rumah utama, menjenguk Naruto atas perintah Pein. Sambil bergerak pelan dan menjilati lolipop yang 15 menit lalu dikasih oleh Hidan, ia bersenandung lagu 'twinkle2 lil star'. 5 menit kemudian dia sampai juga di depan ruangan yang nyaman, bertatami, dan dihuni 2 orang itu.

Zetsu menatap sang 'hime'. "Naruto-sama, Itaku-chan." Sapanya.

Itaku terkekeh geli ala bayi, Naruto menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum dan berkata, "Ah, Zetsu-kun~! Long time no see~! Kochi kudasai!"

Zetsu mengangguk tanpa emosi. Dan dudut di depan Naruto yang menggendong bayi milik Itachi dan Haku itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik."

"Ah...sou ka..."

"Ano...Naruto-sama, sedang apa disini? Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Sang Rokudaime Hokage itu meringis. "Baik, kata tsunade-baachan, Aku bisa ambil cuti untuk 3 bulan kedepan, dan aku disni sedang nunggu sasuke dan yang lainnya membawakan apa yang ku pesan."

"...Orochimaru?"

"Un!" dia mengangguk senang. "Tapi...kayaknya udah kelamaan deh, jadi pingin yang lain...eh, bisa tolong panggilkan om Pein?"

Zetsu berdehem nerves. "Sure."

Dan 2 menit kemudian, thanks to telephatics no jutsu between akatsuki group, Pein muncul di samping Naruto sambil membawa sekantong penuh coklat cadbury. "Ya?"

"Pein-jiisan!" Naruto mencium pipi Pein. Itaku menarik rambutnya.

"Hey, Naru-chan, hello juga, Itaku-chan." Ia mengecup kepala Naruto dan Itaku dengan sayang. "Mana papa mama mu itaku-chan? Dan mana suami-mu?"

"Itachi-san dan Haku-hime dan Sasuke-kun sendang mengejar Orochimaru di taman depan bareng-bareng Tobi kun dan Kisame-san, Pein-sama," jawab Zetsu.

Pein mengerjap. "Do I need to know what happen here?"

"Lebih baik ndak deh," jawab Zetsu.

Pein ber-swt ria. Naruto terkekeh. Pein kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Keponakannya satu itu. "Jadi naru-chan, kamu mau apa?"

Naruto merengut. Dia menatap kaki Pein. "Bulu kaki."

"eh?"

"Boleh aku nyabutin bulu kakinya Pein-jiisan?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ITTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jeritan nelangsa yang bisa didengar sampai seluruh penjuru elemental countries itu terdengar pilu. Membuat para kage dan daimyo dan penghuni desa mereka merinding dan berakhir mendoakan jiwa orang yang berteriak itu. "ADOH! OUCH! SHIT! DAMN! FUCK! BITCH! ITS #$^%$#$#*&(*&%*^%&$^ING HURT!!!!!!

SLAP!

"Ouchie!"

"No bad languages when kids around!!!!!"

Dan zetsu ber swt ria.

Dan Orochimaru membuka pintu dibelakang mereka. "Pein-san? Zetsu-kun?"

"Orochimaru~!" sambut Naruto yang langsung menyerahkan itaku yang tadi telinganya ditutupi oleh tangan sang Rokudaime-hokage itu ke Zetsu, seraya memperingatkannya untuk tidak memakan Itaku.

Glek!

Orochimaru memucat. "Hai, Naruto-kun~" senyum tidak ikhlas terpancar di mukanya. "Ku dengar butuh sesuatu?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Euh....sure...jadi apa?"

"Eh, masakkan lidah special bumbu bali keahlianmu dung????"

GRUBAK!

Dan seluruh keluarga uchiha, plus kisame, zetsu dan Orochimaru terjatuh, Pein? Dia masih meringis kesakitan.

"Tu-tunggu Naru-chan! Jadi maksudmu dari Lidah Orochimaru itu Masakan dari Restoran Hebi nya Orochimaru?!" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, emang kalian pikir aku minta apa?"

Semua berswt.

"Kalian gak mikir aku pingin lidahnya orochimaru beneran???"

"..." dan mereka semua mengangguk.

"............baru pertama kalinya aku menemukan keluarga Uchiha jadi keluarga bego.........."

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa kali berbincang-bincang dan menenangkan Pein yang masih kesakitan, Orochimaru kembali dengan menu special dari Restoran Hebi, Lidah bumbu bali spesial pakai telor, pesanan Naruto. Dan Orochimaru disita oleh Naruto di Akagakure no satou selama 1 bulan penuh, dan akhirnya berhasil dibebaskan setelah ia dipaksa memasak apa yang diinginkan oleh Naruto SEPUASNYA.

Dan Kandungan Naruto akhirnya masuk ke 7 ½ bulan. Keinginan ngidam pun akhirnya mulai hilang...tapi Sasuke melupakan masa-masa paling ditakuti oleh para pria ketika istri mulai masuk ke-8 bulan...Mood Swings. Bagaimanakah nasib Sasuke selanjutnya??? Mari kita saksikan kelanjutannya bulan depan. Chu~!

TBC

**Bakoro** : Baka Orochimaru, panggilan anak2 H2P buat Orochimaru.

**Itaku **: nama anak Itachi dan Haku. Aslinya Itachi mau ku jadikan sama Neji (sesuai plot asli anak2 H2P, tapi karena banyak yang suka neji x tenten, Jadi Itachi sama haku) kalau Itachi sama Neji, anaknya jadi Neitai (Neji Itachi), karena sama Haku, Jadinya Itaku (Itachi Haku)

**AN**: Aie...lols, no OC, gomen2. dan Haku itu cewek di cerita ini. Yang yaoi....sek2 aku lupa...kayaknya kakairu deh, hehehe, Naruto bukan cewek, dia bisa hamil gara-gara Kyuubi no Kitsune, Youko. Hehehe. BTW, thx for the review, love ya guys, whoever u r.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ngidam**

By, Keiru/Kiyohara

Desclaimer: punya Kishimoto-sensei

Rating: MA…er, M, uh…mostly T (dari segi bahasa loh)

Special Guests : Hidan, Genma, Shishui, dan 2 orang yang 'harusnya mati'

Special Pairing HINT! Hidanx.....ugh, aku gak mau nulis...tapi...ok, Hidanx...AAAAAAHHHH!!!!! GENMA! Mwahahahahaha!!!!! (mau nulis Hayate, tapi Hayate kan sama Yuugao)

Legend harap dilihat di chap satu.

ONTO THE STORY

**Chapter 4 : Larilah! Kaburlah! Selamatkan nyawamu!**

**Uchiha's ravage plot, Twisted mood swings, and... Pocky problem????**

Rambut putih perak bersinar cerah, menyilaukan mata para penduduk Konohagakure no satou. Sang pemilik rambut berlari gila-gilaan, berusaha menjauhi jalan setapak yang menyambungkan Konoha dengan Aka. Siapakah dia? Dia adalah pengikut setia Jashin-sama, sang foul-mouthed Hidan, pembunuh edan yang hobinya makan ketan, suka sama setan dan berbadan militan. (AN: **author di gaplok sm hidan**).

Aaannyway!!! Kembali dengan problematika berlarinya Hidan dari Akagakure. Mengapa sang pembunuh kurang ajar ini berlari dari Akagakure? Simple, karena dia mau melarikan diri dari certain 'Uchiha clan head'. Alasannya? Karena Hidan Nekad (AN: yang bener tulisannya Nekad apa Nekat sih?) ngambil 1 batang, inget...ini cuma 1 batang, 1 ndil, 1 biji, bukan 1 kotak...Pocky milik Itachi pas yang rasa strawberry. Jelas kabur dia lah! Siapa yang gak kabur?! Kalo semisal yang ngambil itu pocky adalah Sasuke, maka Itachi bakal menaruh adiknya itu kedalam dunia tsukiyomi yang di penuhi memori buruk dia ketika meliha Naruto menciumi banyak orang seperti Kakashi, Iruka, Idate, Temujin, Konohamaru, Gaara, sang Tsuchikage, Mizukage, etc2, banyak lah. Nah, Kalau itu Tobi, maka dia akan mencabuti urat tawanya satu per satu (sudah terbukti loh!), dan kalau itu Pein? Dia akan memangkas bulu kakinya dan mencabuti rambutnya lalu mencolok matanya dengan kertas tajam milik konan. Kalau orang-orang terdekatnya dibegitukan...apalagi Hidan?!

Oleh karena itulah dia berlari, kabur!

Sekali lagi, Hidan Nekad melakukan aksi gilanya itu karena dia taruhan sama Kakuzu.

FLASHBACK!!!

"Oi, Hid," panggil kakuzu sembari bermain dengan sempoa-nya itu.

"Yo? Apa?" ujar Hidan yang masih menggigiti sisa-sisa lolipopnya dengan membabi buta.

"Mau taruhan?"

Hidan mengangkat alisnya. "Taruhan?"

"Yep." Dengan tanpa ekspressi, Kakuzu menunjukkan sekotak pocky strawberry milik Itachi yang tergeletak di meja pertemuan.

Hidan memucat. "Gila kau ya? Bangsat lo, Kalau Ita-"

"Hutangmu lunas, plus bonus 50% dari hutangmu."

"Ogah! Gak ma-"

"Plus tiket makan malam Romantis dengan Shiranui. Sekalian hotel di Konoha resort deh~."

"DEAL!"

Kakuzu nyengir kuda.

END FLASHBACK

Yap! Demi Genma! Itulah yang ada di benak Hidan. Demi Genma, ia rela masuk neraka Tsukiyomi, dia rela dibakar Amaterasu, dan dia rela menerima hukuman dari Susanoo! Apa aja deh buat Genma! Oleh karena itu, dia harus membeli seluruh Pocky terbaik di Konohagakure dalam waktu 30 menit. Kalau tidak, Itachi bakal melakukan itu semua ke Hidan.

Dan berlarilah Hidan seperti orang kesetanan yang dikejar-kejar ama anjing kena rabies. Dia berlari~ berlari~ dan beeeerrrlllaaaaaaarrrriiiii~~~~ dan beee- GRUBAK!!

"ADOH! ANJENG LO! JALAN MAKE MATA GOBLOK! DASAR BANGSAT! SETAN LO?! BABI! MATA LO,LO-"

"Eh? Hidan-san! Go-gomen!!" orang yang ditabrak, inget, DITABRAK! Bukan menabrak, Hidan membungkuk minta maap.

Mata Hidan terbelalak, '_Shit! Suara ini...'_ Hidan langsung berdehem. "Ah, tidak apa-apa Genma-kun, maafkan mulut kotor-ku ini, dan kaki kurang ajar-ku ini. Daku tidak melihat dirimu yang caem itu berdiri disitu. Maafkan lah Hidan ya saya-ehem, maksudnya Genma-kun?" ucap Hidan TANPA berbicara kotor sama sekali.

Genma merona merah lalu mengangguk pelan. "A-ah...sou ka...uhm...Hidan-san?"

"Yes?" tanya Hidan, yang masih duduk didepan Genma yang juga duduk, dengan sopan dan senyum menawan. "Ada apa?"

"Uhm...Iie, betsuni, cuma mau tau...erm...ada apa kemari?" tanya Genma malu-malu.

Hidan, yang masih tersenyum, tiba-tiba membeku. "Holy SHIT! Aku lupa!!! Pockynya Itachi!!!" dia langsung berdiri. "Gomen Genma-koi, aku harus pergi ke tempat Sasuke ngambil pockynya Itachi. Nanti ku samperin! Jya!!!" dan dia pun kabur.

Genma yang masih duduk, melongo macam orang bego.

"Hm...Genma-koi(Love) ya~~~?" ucap orang dibelakang Genma sambil nyengir evil.

BUSH!!! muka Genma merona.

"Gosip yang bagus..." dan ia pun menuliskan sesuatu di notebooknya. "Hehehehe...."

"Ka-Kazekage-sama!! Yamete kudasai!!"

Gaara pun tertawa penuh hawa jahat sambil mengusap-usapkan kedua tangannya bersamaan '_money~ here I come~ brapa tuh ya kalau di jual ke Konobity (AN: Plesetan dari Liberty)???? khukhukhukhu...mwehehehehehehhee~'_ Gaara bergetar..."MBWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

And hari itu dikenal sebagai 'day of doom' oleh orang-orang yang menyaksikan tawa keji Gaara.

Ckckck...poor Genma...

-

-

-

Uchiha mansion...

Naruto sedang menandatangani janji kerja sama dengan Tsuchikage, Sasuke sedang asik tiduran di pangkuan istrinya. Sang hokage itu menatap cermin besar yang terpampang tidak jauh dari meja kerjanya itu, lalu ia bertanya. "Ne, 'suke?"

"Hai, saiai?"

"Aku tambah ndut ya?"

"...enggak kok."

"beneran?"

"Bener..."

"..Kok gak ikhlas gitu sih, jujur lah...ku gak marah kok." Ucap Naruto, meninggalkan pekerjaannya.

"Yah...kan perutmu bertambah besar, jadi-"

"Jadi aku tambah ndut?! Gitu?!"

"Eh...uhm...enggak...!"

"TAPI TADI KAMU BILANG PERUTKU TAMBAH BESAR?!"

Sasuke langsung berlari ke pojokan ruangan, berusaha kabur dari amukan istrinya. "Ndak ndut kok! Suer!"

"Sasuke bohoooonggg!!!!!" Naruto mulai menangis. "Keluar sana!!!!!!!!" Ucap Naruto sambil melempar kunai-kunai ke arah Sasuke.

"Hyaaa!!!" Sasuke pun langsung mengambil langkah seribu.

-

-

-

5 menit setelah dua kejadian diatas...dengan Sasuke dan Hidan.

Sasuke yang berlari kabur dari amukan massal sang Hokage pun tidak melihat kanan kiri ketika menyebrang jalan, dan akhirnya dia menabrak seorang Jashinist kita. Langsung deh, Hidan mengumpat menggunakan 5 bahasa dalam 10 logat yang berbeda dengan lancar!

"AAAhhh!!! sial bener sie gw?! Sapa sie nie nabrak2 orang?!" Hidan terbelalak ketika melihat Sasuke menatapnya marah. "Ups?"

"Berisik lo! Ngapain lo disini?" tanya Sasuke curiga.

"Itachi-"

"Oh, kakak bau kentut itu? Mau apa itu si muka codet nyuruh elo kesini?"

"Dia-"

"Mau mengulitiku karena insiden gigi patah?"

"Bukan, dia tadi nyuruh aku kemari karena-"

"Obatnya abis? Minta ke Haku lah, kok kemari?"

"Bukan, Uchiha-

"Pantatnya bisulan?"

"Kuharap juga begitu, tapi sayangnya tidak. Aku tadi-"

"Mau bantu aku menghabisi dia?"

"Kalau kamu bisa mengalahkannya dalam state no pocky, boleh lah."

"..." Sasuke mematung. "Bisa diulang?"

"Boleh?"

"Bukan yang itu, goblok..." Sang pimpinan ANBU ini memijit kepalanya.

"Er?"

"Itachi dan Pocky...no pocky state?"

"Well...yeah, sort of."

"Honestly, Hidan. Kamu apain Pockynya Itachi?"

Hidan nyengir. "Taruhan sama Kakuzu gw..."

"...Ok, stop, gw gak mau tahu apa taruhanmu. Pocky Itachi bisa kamu pesan di pertokoan Konoha barat toko nomer tiga dari gang keempat, yang warna kuning pisang...Harganya perkotak sekitar 1500 ryo...cepetan sana! Kehabisa tau rasa lo!" ucap Sasuke menjelaskan dimana dia biasa membelikan Pocky kesukaan aniiki-nya itu. "Aku harus ka-"

"OH UCHIHA SASUKE! You're LIFE-SAVER!!!!" ucap Hidan sambil memeluk erat Sasuke seerat pelukan beruang yang dapat meremukkan tulang.

KRAK!

Tiba-tiba, terdengar teriakan histeris dari belakang Sasuke. Hidan memucat.

"IIIIAAAAAAA!!!!!!! SASUKE!!!!!!!!" Naruto, histeris melihat Sasuke dipeluk erat-erat sampai tulangnya sedikit retak oleh Hidan. "Lepasin suami gue!! Dasar sadistik eror!! Pergi loe!!!"

"Na...naru...?"

"Gyaaa!!! Gomen gomen!!!" Hidan pun lari.

Sasuke yang sekarang terkapar, menatap istrinya heran. "Naru-chan...?"

Naruto langsung berhamburan menyambut suaminya dengan pelukan hangat. "Suami ku! Kamu gak papa kan? Gak hancurkan? Gak mual? Dicium gak sama Hidan???"

"Ah....A...Aku gak papa kok, saiai. Uhm...Kamu gak marah??" tanya sang Uchiha takut-takut.

Naruto tersenyum. "Enggak...enggak sebegitu marah kalau Sasu mau beliin Naru RAMEN~."

....Ahou~ Ahou~ Ahou~....suara gagak geblek yang biasa berkoar ahou pun terdengar sebagain backgroundnya...

"NO."

Twitch.

"Kata Tsunade-hime, saiai ndak boleh makan ramen. Jadi, No."

Twitch. Twitch.

"Makan stro-"

BUAAAKK!!!

Sasuke pun langsung terjebab.

"MATI AjA SANA!!!!" dan Naruto lari meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Na-Naru-chan~!!" TT_TT sasuke menangis...

-

TBC

An: aku terlalu malas. Selain itu, laptop baru kebeli minggu lalu, cih, DUIT GAJI GW LUDES!!!! Sobs... ya sudahlah, demi kuliah, kerja, dan hobby...everything r paid off. =)

Please review. Oh, butuh OC buat shikami. Kuusahakan ceritanya muncul hari kamis di sini yang versi indonesia. Bisa baca versi inggrisnya juga ^^. Thnks!

-


	5. Chapter 5

**Ngidam**

By, Keiru/Kiyohara

Desclaimer: punya Kishimoto-sensei

Rating: MA…er, M, uh…mostly T (dari segi bahasa loh)

Special Guests : Hidan, Genma, Shishui, dan 2 orang yang 'harusnya mati'

Special Pairing HINT! Hidanx.....ugh, aku gak mau nulis...tapi...ok, Hidanx...AAAAAAHHHH!!!!! GENMA! Mwahahahahaha!!!!! (mau nulis Hayate, tapi Hayate kan sama Yuugao)

Legend harap dilihat di chap satu.

ONTO THE STORY

**Chapter 5 : Larilah! Kaburlah! Selamatkan nyawamu! (Part 2)**

**Hidan vs Itachi and the Awesomeness of MOODSWINGS!!!**

Hidan yang mulai jungkir balik bahagia sambil membawa empat kantong penuh pocky berbagai rasa, merasa aman. Oh betapa salahnya perasaannya saat ini. Dia tidak menyadari kalu saat ini...

-

Uchiha-Namikaze Uzumaki complex...

Shishui menelan ludah. Sudah jalan beberapa tahun semenjak dia dihidupkan lagi, dia tidak pernah merasa ingin mati seperti saat ini. Efek Killing Intent yang di keluarkan oleh orang di depannya ini JAUH lebih menakutkan. Bukan, bukan karena dia pernah berniat membunuh orang di depannya ini, juga bukan karena dia pernah berusaha menceburkannya ke kubangan deket Hokage monumen ketika mereka berumur 4 tahun, tapi karena dia tidak tahu kemana perginya sang mangsa.

Shishui melirik sang pemilik rumah yang sembunyi di balik ruangan yang mereka tempati saat ini. Dia berharap Naruto keluar dan mengurusi orang satu ini. Tapi sialnya, ini bukan hari keberuntungannya. Naruto sedang marah, dia enggak mau ketemu sama kakak dari ayah dari anaknya itu.

"I-Itachi-kun...a-aku kan udah bi-bilang..."

"Gak percaya....DIMANA HIDAN?!" raung Itachi.

"Enggak tahu!! Terakhir kali aku lihat dia nabrak Sasuke!!! Tanya dia aja!" ucap Shishui sembari meringkuk ke pojokan kamar, takut di hajar.

"Dimana si adek jelek sialan itu?!"

Shishui merinding, "D-dia la-lari dari Na-Naru-chan t-two hours ago!" jerit sang Uchiha itu ketakutan.

"...Oh?" Itachi mengangkat alisnya. "Oke...ke arah mana?"

"Ba-barat..."

Itachi pun langsung tertawa setan menakutkan. Belum sempat dia keluar, empat kunai menancap tepat di Akatsuki-coatnya, menghentikan gerak sang Mangekyou-user ini. Itachi menoleh dan melempar tatapan tajam ke sang penyerang, tapi langsung memucat ketika tahu siapa yang melempar kunai itu.

"Mau kamu apakan, Sasuke-kun ku...hah?!"

"Eng-enggak ku apa-apakan kok, Naru! Suer!!!" ucap Itachi.

Shishui langsung ngacir. "Haaah???!!!"

"Cu-cuman mau nanya keberadaannya Hidan!!! Suerr!!!!"

"Hidan nyari pengganti pocky yang dia makan, ketempat biasanya, SANA PERGI DAN JANGAN BERANI-BERANI NYETUH SUAMI GUE!!! Are we clear??"

"C-crystal..." Itachi nangis.

"Good..."

Itachi pun ambil langkah seribu no jutsu.

-

Hidan memonyongkan mulut sambil bernyanyi sambil bergaya ala M.J. dengan tangan yang masih penuh dengan empat kantong plastik berisikan pocky. Dia gak sadar kalau di belakangnya sudah muncul makhluk dengan aura gelap dan mata merah yang punya unyer-unyer yang memutar dengan cepatnya.

"Hi....da.....nnnnnn......."

"Apa?" tanya Hidan tanpa menoleh, "Mau minta tanda tangan? Sori, tangan gua penuh."

Sang makhluk beraura setan itu mulai mengambil katananya dengan senyum jijay yang bisa bikin Orochimaru ngompol saking nggilaninya (AN: translatingnya dr saking nggilaninya adalah 'karena terlalu menjijikkan'), ato Madara moentah busa karna terlalu jijay. "Kamu mau kemanaaaaa....????"

"Ke akagakure. Ngasih ini ke Itachi..." masih tidak menyadari siapa yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Hoooo....apa kamu pikir dia gak akan menghajarmu habis-habisan setelah kamu mengganti pockynyaaaa....hmmmm??????"

'Waduh...kok hawa-hawanya menakutkan ya?' batin Hidan sambil merinding. "Gak bakalan...." mulai sadar dia.

"HOOO!!!! Gitu toooh???!!!" sang monster bermata merah itu mulai mengayun-ayunkan katananya.

Hidan tersedak. 'Beneran deh, rasanya leher gua merinding...ahk-' "Genma-Chwaaaannn~~" seru Hidan sambil berlari ke arah Genma yang mendelik setelah ia menoleh ke arah Hidan dan melihat Itachi di balik Hidan. "Mau ke mana kaaammmuuu sayaaaaaanngggg~~~?"

"A-ano...Hi-hidan-san...i-itu..." Genma menunjuk ke orang dibelakang Hidan.

"Kenapa kamu menunjuk kebelakangku sayang? Harusnya Genma-koi kan nunjuk daku~" ucap Hidan tanpa memperdulikan sinyal-sinyal dari Genma.

"Ta-tapi, Hi-Hidan-san...ano...i-itu...I-Ita-"

"Itai? Sakit? Apanya yang sakit cinta? Kaki? Pipi? Bibir? Ato..."

"I-iie! Ta-tapi...I-Itachi-san!!!" Genma menjerit histeris dan langsung lari ketika melihat Itachi mulai mengangkat Katananya dan siap menebas Hidan. "Gyaaa!!!" dan dia pun kabur.

Hidan menoleh, 'Holly shit...'

"Hallo, Hidan....."

"HOLLY FUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Mwahahahahahahahhaa....MBWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-

Sensor, karena terlalu kejam

-

Setelah 365 hari siksaan di dunia Tsukiyomi (Jangan tanya gimana caranya Itachi punya chakra sebanyak itu) dan beberapa jam siksaan fisik di dunia asli, terbakar oleh api Amaterasu, penghilangan tangan dan kaki lewat Susanoo (yang entah gimana critanya bisa kembali lagi), Itachi menggeret Hidan sambil bersiul, di tangan satunya, dia memikul kantong-kantong plastik berisikan pocky.

Orang-orang yang lewat, langsung kabur. Para Gennin diusir oleh para Chuunin dan Jounin-sensei mereka, ANBU? Kabur beh, sapa yang mau deket-deket sama Itachi dalam state tanpa pocky??? Selain para Jinchuuriki tentunya.... no one. Well, mungkin Haku. Yep, Haku. Definately Haku, secara dia istrinya....

kembali ke TKP (Tempat Kejadian Perkara), para Detektif dari ANBU T&I (Torture & Inteerogation) sedang menginterogasi Genma, menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

"Jadi? Itachi menghajar Hidan?" tanya Ibiki.

"Ya..."

"Dan kamu tidak ikut-ikut menghajarnya?" tanya sang ketua ANBU T&I itu.

Genma menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Aku tahu kalau Hidan-san cukup menyebalkan dan sedikit pervert dan sering me-molest saya, tapi tidak, saya tidak sedendam itu sampai-sampai menghajarnya...Ibiki-san.."

"Heee??? Apa bukan karena kamu menikmatinya, Gen-kun???" tanya seorang wanita dari balik punggunya.

"Ack!!" Genma menjerit kaget, "Anko!"

Anko meringis lebar, "Kata Gaara-sama, Hidan memanggilmu 'love' dan kamu merona....hmmmmm???"

BUSH!!!

"U-Uruse!"

Anko dan Ibiki nyengir sadis. "Heh Interesting..."

-

Naruto mendesah pelan sembari menatap dua tamu yang baru saja datang dari tugas panjang dari Soragakure no Satou yang terletak sepuluh hari ke utara dari Tsuki no kuni. "Maaf, suami-ku gak bisa menyambut kalian."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Naru-chan, aku tahu kok kenapa," jawab tamu laki-laki berambut gelap yang langsung di jitak oleh wanita berambut coklat pendek yang duduk manis di sampingnya.

"Maa, Otousama sedang pergi dengan Kaachan, Nee-chhan. Apa mau ketempatnya Kaka-sensei?" tanya Naru.

"ho? Honeymoon ke-4 ya?" tanya sang tamu perempuan, "Iya deh kayaknya, Kakashi pasti merindukan kami berdua, ne?"

Sang tamu lelaki manggut-manggut penuh arti. "Hm, hm, tul. Kakashi-teme pasti kangen."

"Saa, mau ku antarkan ke tempat Kaka-sensei, Obito, Rin?"

Mereka berdua mengangguk.

-

Hatake-Umino home..

"Jadi kenapa kamu lari dari Naru?" tanya Iruka.

Sasuke meneguk segelas susu segar yang disuguhkan oleh Kakashi. "Sial, awalnya dia marah gara-gara aku jawab pertanyaannya dia 'ndut' ato ndak. Aku jawab ndak, dianya mulai nangis minta aku jujur, ku jawab jujurlah! Eh malah marah!"

'jelas aja, tolol...' batin kedua sensei itu.

"Trus, aku lari dari Naru-chan, lha kok nabrak Hidan, trus tiba-tiba Naru-chan langsung ngehajar Hidan gara-gara dia meluk gue terlalu erat sampe nih tulang kretek-kretek mau patah!"

Sweatdropped 'Sasuke belum sadar ya Naru kenapa?'

"Nah, setalah itu, Naru mulai manja-manjain aku, nangis-nangis gitu, trus bilang kalau ndak marah, trus langsung manja-manja, trus minta ramen. Kan kata Tsnade-sama gak boleh tuh makan Ramen, jadi ya ku tolak. Eh aku malah di hajarnya!! Kabur dah!"

'Goblok...' batin mereka sambil swt-ria.

Iruka mendesah. "Dasar, _'taku_...itu namanya Moodswrings, Sasuke..."

"Eh?"

Kakashi nyengir. "Perubahan Mood dari orang hamil itu menakutkan, ya seperti itu. Bertahan aja ya? Malah lebih baik lagi kalau kamu ngikutin apa maunya Naru-chan, ne?"

Sasuke berkedip. "Ta-tapi-"

"Pilih mana, di hajar Tsunade-sama atau ndak dapet Jatah dari Naru-chan?" tanya Iruka.

Pilihan yang susah kan?

Oke, mari kita tinggalkan ketiga orang itu sebentar, cukup lima menit saja, mari kita ke pintu rumah keluarga Hatake-Umino ini. Yup, stop! Dan mari kita dengar ketukan itu. Begitu nyaring, begitu ringan, begitu indah. Iruka pun beranjak dan membukkakan pintu. Iruka mengangkat alisnya.

"Naru?"

Sasuke memucat...

**TBC**

AN: apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sasu ketika naru ada di sana???? Liat aja nanti... hehehhehe :D


End file.
